The Baby Thing
by EasilyObsessed8408
Summary: When Dean first found out that his Mommy was going to have a baby, he knew three things: one he hated it, two it was evil and three the baby thing had everyone brainwashed but that was only until he met his new sibling.


**The Baby Thing**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural.**

**Story Word Count:**** 2432**

**Summary:**** When Dean first found out that his Mommy was going to have a baby, he knew three things: one he hated it, two it was evil and three the baby thing had everyone brainwashed but that was only until he met his new sibling. **

**Warnings:**** None.**

**First off, this story was written by me at 2 to 4 in the morning and then proof-read in the afternoon by a sleep-deprived me, so this is probably not a work of art.**

**If you like or dislike and you want to tell me why or just be rude or kind, be my guest but don't not expect me to eat the senders of the rude ones: I blame Hannibal. Damn that show and the polite and kind one. Why don't stop for dinner?**

**Let's journey onwards, fairest of maidens and bravest of knights.**

All Dean knew was that Mommy wasn't feeling too well and he didn't like that every much at all, she kept moaning about feeling sick and kept throwing up which he knew from past experiences was icky and wanted to be avoided but also she kept eating his chocolate pudding. To Dean, it seemed like she ate it by the bucket full. He thought this was unfair; he never got to have extra pudding even when it was his favourite: pie.

When Dean asked Mommy and Daddy asked if she was okay, they would smile and ruffle his hair and assure him that she was fine but that didn't stop Dean from worrying. He tried to help by pulling her hair back and stroking her back like she did whenever he was sick but his Daddy normally shooed him out so he could takeover the role.

When Dean was three, Mommy and Daddy sat him down to tell him some big news, he had hoped it was that they were getting him a kitten, in the beginning he wanted a puppy but a dog once bit him so that dream went away swiftly. However, it wasn't in fact a kitten but it was a new family member.

"Sweetie," His Mommy said, "Daddy and I have some big important news to tell you."

Daddy continued with what his wife was saying, "You know that, Mommy has been sick lately?"

Dean nodded; this grasped his attention as he really wanted to know what was wrong with his Mommy so he could find a way of fixing it.

"Well, that's because Mommy's going to have a baby," Mommy informed him.

Dean looked his Mommy and Daddy straight in the eyes and asked, hopefully, "A baby cat?"

Both his Mommy and Daddy chuckled, they did that often and Dean it confused him. People laugh when something was funny and not serious and nothing was more serious than a kitten.

"No, sweetie," Mommy said softly.

Mommy said this while stroking his blond locks, an action which comforted him and he couldn't help but pushing his head closer to the affection.

"You are going to have a new brother or sister, Dean," Daddy told him.

Dean's brow furrowed, a brother or sister. He hadn't asked Santa or the birthday bunny for one of those and he didn't understand from he understood both of those events where years away.

"You can play with the baby when it is born," Mommy added as if it somehow sweetened the deal, "Wouldn't that be nice Dean? Huh? A new playmate?"

All Dean knew now was that it wasn't a kitten and it was making Mommy sick, Dean didn't like this baby thing one bit and he certainly wasn't going play or share his toys with it. And as time got on, Dean disliked it more as time went on.

Dean was excited to drop into his see Auntie Nora after Mommy had finished shopping. Auntie Nora was his Mommy's best friend and would always give him a sweetie when he visits but however today was different. Today was the day where Auntie Nora learnt about the baby thing and had all excited and completely ignored Dean.

Which meant that Dean had to sit there, bored out his mind, listening to his Mommy's and Auntie Nora's shrieks of delight and jump as he heard his Auntie Nora's dog growl outside the door and watching his Auntie Nora touch his Mommy's belly and he wasn't even rewarded with candy.

He knew it was its fault. He hated that baby thing and even though Mommy said that was a strong word and that he didn't mean it, he was a hundred per cent sure (he had heard Daddy say that when he was certain of something) that he hated it.

When he had told his Daddy that at dinner that night, he was sent to his room. It just increased the hate he felt for the baby thing.

Dean was left with a mean old babysitter while the baby thing gets it's check-up. The mean old babysitter wouldn't let him go outside. It was the baby thing's fault for sure. His Mommy and Daddy came home with a photo with a black background with grey squiggles on it and they were smiling like it was amazing even the mean old babysitter was gushing about it. Clearly the baby thing's evil powers extended to brain-washing.

His Mommy and Daddy had sat him down many times to tell him that this a good thing and that he should be excited and happy but normally the night before Mommy has eaten all the chocolate pudding and/or pie and thrown it back up earlier in the day so Dean was sure that the baby thing was evil and his hate grew stronger every day.

Sobs were heard in the downstairs bathroom as Dean played with his fire truck when he realised it was his Mommy; he shot straight knowing that he must help her. He knocked on the door before he entered like he was taught to do and then opened the door.

Seeing, his Mommy crying was a horrible experience and wanted to anything to help her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Soon he was pulled him and was sitting on his Mommy's lap who was lying on the floor; Dean quickly relaxed into his Mommy's embrace.

"Mommy's fine, sweetie," Mommy replied, kissing the top of his head, "The baby just makes me feel like I need to cry sometimes. Nothing to worry about, it's normal."

The baby thing made Mommy cry, it was cruel. Nothing could change Dean's mind about how evil it was.

Mommy had started to grow a belly when Dean had been sent over for a play date with a child called Adam at his day-care. It made Mommy looked weird and made hugging weird to. Dean asked her about and she said it was the work of the baby thing, he was pretty sure that the baby thing was an evil genius who was here to make his life worth being a cry-baby over.

Adam who was a couple of months older than Dean and didn't really talk to each other, they normally played by themselves side by side, ignoring each other. That was until an ear-piercing cry was heard.

Dean dug his finger into his ear and twisted it, "What's that?"

Adam sighed, long-suffering putting a block on top of another one, "That's Nat, my baby sister."

"You have a baby thing to?" Dean asked, shocked.

Maybe these things were taking over the world.

"Yeah, Nat's evil, Mommy spends all her time with her and she sicked up all over Elephanto," Adam looked him in the eye like he was begging for help.

Elephanto was Adam's favourite stuffed toy and it was damaged by a baby thing. Dean couldn't imagine Grady his stuffed toy lion being covered in sick. He had to stop these baby things.

He told Mommy the baby thing's plan of world domination and that he thought it was the leader. His Mommy laughed again which confused Dean, this was certainly not funny.

His Mommy was now huge and he could barely hug her at all. He was left with the mean old babysitter again because of the baby's thing check-up. His Mommy and Daddy were arguing about whether or not they wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl or not. He hated it when they argue, and he didn't understand. Why would they care that if it was a boy or a girl? The baby thing was evil. All they should care about how to stop it. He couldn't blame them though, not everyone could be immune to its evil brain-washing powers like was. They came home with a video this time, he saw the same thing just a black background and grey squiggles but this time the squiggles moved. If that wasn't evil, he didn't know what was.

He didn't know who won the fight but he didn't find out that day whether or not it was a boy or a girl. Not that it mattered.

Finally, Dean was four. There was a massive celebration in his honour. His Mommy and Daddy were smiling and Grady the lion and lots of others were there to.

It was the time when people where singing the birthday song when his Mommy interrupted and said:

"The baby's kicking!"

Everyone forgot about Dean's celebration and rushed over to his Mommy to hold her stomach so they could ooh and aw. It wasn't fair today was supposed to be his.

Confusion wrapped his little brain. How come the baby thing can kick but if he tried he would have no desert for a week but everyone seemed so happy and Mommy even relieved that the baby thing was kicking. Clearly, this was more proof of his evil brain-washing powers because without them Dean would never pull a stunt like that. A life without pie wasn't a life worth living.

The baby thing was clearly sucking the life out of Mommy. She had to go to hospital because the stress of having the baby thing in her belly was making something to do with her blood too high. Dean could see why, it looked like a baby elephant could be in her belly, that's enough to stress anyone out even to someone who seemed so unbreakable like his Mommy. He couldn't believe that the baby thing could make his Mommy so weak and no one seemed to have a plan to stop it. He knew why the baby thing had done though, so he could keep Mommy all of its evil self as she was made to lay in her bed by her clearly brain-washed Doctor's.

Three weeks later of barely seeing his Mommy, he was awoken roughly by his Daddy and was holed up in the back of the car while Mommy was making noises of pain. The baby thing was doing this to her and by the way Mommy and Daddy's were acting, it seemed like they were finally doing something about it.

Dean sat next to Auntie Nora for hours until Daddy came out to him and Auntie Nora went in.

"Your baby brother or sister is coming soon, bud," Daddy said, "Are you excited?"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, they weren't stopping it, they were realising it? The baby thing must have a stronger hold on his Mommy and Daddy then he thought.

"No," Dean replied, honestly.

How could he be excited about something that is going to destroy them all?

"Listen, here Dean, I know you've had some problems about the new baby but I don't think you realise how special right now is," Daddy said.

Daddy was talking to Dean like he would a grown-up so this must be very important so Dean paid very close attention.

"You're going to be a big brother," Daddy said, "That means you have to look after your younger sibling, protect them and look after them. It's a very important job and you might not realise it yet but you're perfect for it."

Auntie Nora ran out and screamed, excitedly: "The baby's coming!"

"Stay here, bud," His Daddy ordered.

His Daddy must have gone crazy from all the brain-washing, Dean decided after he sat there dumbfounded. He had to be if he thought he was going to protect a monster. He realised then, he and Grady the lion were the only ones who weren't off their rocker because of the baby thing. So, he held onto Grady the lion for dear life.

Dean fell asleep, clutching onto Grady the lion but half an hour later, he was shaken up. His Daddy guided him by holding his hand, apparently it was finally time to meet the baby thing and Dean was fully prepared against its evil powers until he took one look at it.

"Here sweetie, meet Sam," Mommy said, she looked worn out and tired but in her arms was package which was wrapped up in blue.

Dean peered over and expected to see an ugly creature that was a ghastly green and was covered in disgusting hairy warts but instead he saw a tiny pink creature that was looking curiously up at the world with its ever-changing eyes that were beautiful.

"Sammy," Dean murmured under his breath, it sounded so right, "He is so beautiful."

"He is, bud," His Daddy agreed.

"Do you want to hold him, sweetie?" Mommy asked.

Dean nodded and his Daddy sat him down on the chair that was beside his Mommy's hospital bed, and the he carefully picked Sam up and passed him to Dean but beforehand he had said:

"Be careful, bud, make sure to support the head."

This was the most magical moment of Dean's life, all that ill-feeling disappeared and replaced with unconditional love while making sure to support his head with one arm, he used the other hand to gently touch his baby brother's cheek. He had to marvel how soft it was and how tiny he was. Dean knew now how special and precious, Sammy was and was going to protect and care for him no matter what like his Daddy said.

His Daddy took his Sammy away from him when he was so tired he could barely open his eyes but still managing to use his energy to support his head and say when the warmth was taken carefully away:

"Sammy has to have Grady."

"Why's that, bud?" His Daddy asked.

"Because someone needs to protect him when I am not around," Dean replied, sleepily.

The last thought was that Sammy used his powers to brainwash him like had done with everyone else and he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Dean kept his promise throughout the years. Grady the lion was only able to for six months before flames turned him to ash but at least Dean was able to protect his baby brother from them but unfortunately not his Mommy. But, at least he had Sammy. He protected him from bullies, ghosts, sometimes his father, other supernatural creatures, teachers, himself, homework (sometimes he did horrendous amount of that), peer pressure, toothache by making sure that he brushed twice a day and much everything. He did this even when he was mad at his Sammy but it never lasted for long mostly because of those goddamn brainwashing powers of his.

**If you didn't read and review Faith in Family's last chapter, this apology has nothing to do with you. I am so sorry, that I didn't reply to the reviews. I honestly do this to my friends, I put off messaging them and then it gets to the point I don't feel comfortable replying because of how late I left it so I am so very sorry. I'll try not to do it again.**

**If you haven't read Faith in Family and you liked this fic, please go check it out. I wasn't even a zombie when I wrote that one.**

**Thanks to anyone who has read. Thanks to anyone who might review. Thanks to anyone who may favourite this story. Thanks to anyone who decides to follow me or this story even though I am planning it to be a one-short.**

**I promise to make sure to reply any reviews I get. Sorry.**


End file.
